Another Version Ch 8 Goddess Of Miracle
by Rykuzha
Summary: title menjelaskan semuanya... but,kyaaa! comeback data-data tertjintahhhhh\m/


Minggu kedua latihan berjalan tanpa keluhan dan hambatan. Efek latihan yang diberikan Kagami mulai terasa dan mereka sangat mensyukurinya. Walau disisi lain dalam diri mereka juga sering berteriak tidak senang karena jika mereka semakin kuat dan tidak ada orang lain selain Kagami Taira yang dapat mengalahkan mereka,lalu apa yang dapat mereka lakukan?

"Ingat! Kalian itu belum mencicipi dunia basket di Amerika."

Beruntunglah mereka memilik malaikat disisi mereka yang selalu mengingatkan hal itu. Kalau tidak mungkin mereka akan kembali seperti sebelumnya.

-Goddess Of Miracle-

"Selamat datang,Tairaaaaaa…."Bayangan kuning melesat menabrakkan diri pada satu-satunya gadis dirombongan tersebut.

"Alex! Beri sapaan yang benar memang tidak bisa?"Kagami mengusap pantatnya yang sakit karena terjatuh.

"Oohhh… Baiklah kalau itu maumu…"

"Tidak!" Dan cup,bibir Alex mendarat mulus tepat dibibir Kagami. Keenamnya membisu. Walau Kuroko pernah melihat Alex mencium Kagami saat kecil dulu,tapi sekarang beda cerita! Kuroko yang sekarang sudah mantap dengan perasaannya terhadap Kagami.

"Ada Tetsuya!"Hendak memberikan ciuman pada Kuroko yang untung saja ditarik Kagami. Kalau tidak mungkin ciuman pertama masa remaja Kuroko nanti bukan jadi milik Kagami-channya. Masa kecilnya juga sering dihadiahi ciuman oleh tante teman kecil menuju *uhuk* pacarnya ini. Jadi ia berusaha menyimpan ciuman pertama remajanya.

"Alex,ini Jepang bukan Amerika! Dan kasihan Kuroko! Kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya sejak kecil."Kuroko segera menggunakan misdirectionnya begitu melihat tatapan bertanya dan tidak percaya rekan timnya.

"Itu siapa,Bakagami?"Aomine melihat Alex dari atas kebawah.'Lumayan juga'

'Dasar mesum!'

"Kau melihat kemana,Ahomine?! Ini tanteku! Mamanya Tatsuya-nii!"Kagami menatapnya jijik.

"Aomine-cchi parah sekali-ssu!"

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai wanita bersuami,Daiki."

"Sangat menjijikkan-nodayo."

"Ao-chin parah."

"Aku sangat malu pernah mau menjadi bayanganmu,Aomine-kun."

"Hei! Hei!"

Dan keenamnya melupakan adegan ciuman sebelumnya.

"Jadi ini _Generation Of Miracle_ yang pernah kau dan Tetsuya ceritakan?"Kagami mengangguk. Setelah kejadian didepan pintu rumah pantai megah milik keluarga Kagami selesai,ketujuhnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar masing-masing yang telah dipersiapkan dan turun keruang tamu untuk berkumpul. Alex duduk diantara Kagami dan Kuroko yang berusaha menolak diusap kepalanya. Akashi dan Midorima duduk sendiri dikursi empuk yang terdapat pada tiap sisi meja. Sedangkan Aomine,Kise dan Murasakibara duduk di seberang Kagami,Alex dan Kuroko.

"Akashi Seijuurou,kapten dan _Point Guard_ _Generation of Miracle_ atau _Kiseki no Sedai_."Akashi membuka sesi perkenalan dengan aura emperornya.

"Dia memang begitu Alex. Sama seperti waktu aku memakai salah satu kemampuanku."Kagami menjelaskan yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

"Namaku Kise Ryouta, _Small Forward_ dan memilik julukan _Copy-cat_. Dan aku seorang model-ssu! Salam kenal Alex-cchi!"Kise menebar senyum pede.

"Yang ini punya karakter dan mulut yang tidak bisa diam."Kagami melanjutkan.

"Kagami-cchi _so mean_ -ssu!"

"Midorima Shintarou,Shooting Guard,zodiac cancer. Apa zodiac Alex-san?"Bukankah itu perkenalan yang aneh?

"Z-zodiac? Leo."

"Berarti sama dengan Kagami."Gumam Midorima pelan.

"Aku juga ditanyai hal yang sama saat berkenalan dengannya. Dia Penganut Oha-Asa."Kagami berbisik. Midorima mendelik tajam.

"Aomine Daiki. _Ace_ dan _Power Forward_ _Kiseki no Sedai."_ Aomine menguap malas.

"Kalau yang ini anak hitam dekil pemalas yang suka majalah porno."

"Apa maksudmu hitam dekil,Baka?!"

"Murasakibara Atsushi, _Center_ dan penyuka manisan. Alex-san punya maiubo?"

"Aku juga pernah ditanya begitu. Yang ini _sweetlover_."Alex hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Kalian memiliki teman yang sangat unik Tetsuya,Taira!"Alex melanjutkan,

"Perkenalkan namaku Alexandra Garcia! Aku Ibu dari Tatsuya dan tante Taira."

"Dan Alex ini mantan pemain WNBA dan merupakan guruku dan Tatsu-nii."

"Keren sekali-ssu!"

"Dan aku memintanya ke Jepang untuk melatih kalian selama seminggu kedepan."

"Semoga kalian tidak merepotkan."Alex tersenyum sinis. Keenamnya menatap ngeri Alex.

"Ehhhh?! Truss Kagami-cchi ngapain?"

"Aku akan memantau kalian kok. Yah,gak sering sih. Soalnya kalau sudah dipantai aku suka lupa diri."Kagami menggaruk pipinya malu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Taira itu kalau sudah lihat laut,cuaca cerah dan ombak yang besar suka lupa diri. Ia bisa seharian _surfing_ kalau tidak dipaksa pulang."Alex tertawa.

"Makanya Papa sampai membelikan rumah dekat pantai…"Kagami memerah mengingat kejadian dulu.

-Goddess Of Miracle-

Ternyata Alex itu sama kejamnya dengan Akashi! Panas terik begini mereka disuruh berlari bolak-balik 10 kali dari belakang rumah Kagami sampai ujung pantai yang notabenenya pasir semua,bertelanjang kaki pula! Mereka yang baru saja menempuh putaran ketujuh menatap horror Kagami yang sudah selesai. Gadis cantik ini makhluk apaan sih?! Kok bisa kuat menghadapi latihan kaya gini?! Bathin mereka,minus Akashi yang ternyata menyusul kedua setelah Kagami.

'Kapten udah selesai juga?! Mereka berdua sepertinya bukan makhluk biasa!'

Aomine yang tidak mau kalah pun menyusul diurutan ketiga dan disusul Midorima,Kise,Murasakibara dan terakhir Kuroko. Kuroko sebenarnya mau pingsan daritadi. Cuma gengsi sama Kagami-chan-nya.'Laki-laki macam apa aku ini nanti dimata Kagami-chan?'Fikirnya.

"Setelah ini kita akan main voli pantai!"Tidak ada yang menjawab seruan Alex. Mereka sibuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.  
"Alex,aku surfing dulu ya… Sepertinya ombak cukup besar."Kagami keluar dari rumah telah mengenakan baju surfing lengan panjang warna merah dan celana yang panjangnya 'hanya' 15senti diatas lutut khusus surfing juga berwarna hitam dan membawa papan surfingnya. Siapa yang tidak akan pingsan disuguhi pemandangan indah tersebut?

"Jangan lupa pulang sebelum makan siang!"

"Oke Alex! Kalian selamat berlatih!"Kagami Taira ditambah baju surfing dan senyum menawan sama dengan pingsan selama berhari-hari karena kehabisan darah.

Setelah selesai bermain voli mereka berbaring di kursi panjang dibawah payung.

"Lelah tapi menyenangkan juga-ssu!"Kise menggerakkan kipas kertas di tangan kiri dan semangka ditangan kanan. Yang lain hanya mengiyakan dalam hati menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

"Kalian sudah selesai main voli?"Kagami datang dengan rambut dan seluruh tubuh basah. Mereka meneguk ludah. Papan surfingnya ia berdirikan diatas pasir dekat tempat duduk Kise. Mengambil handuk di salah satu meja dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Ujian atau nikmat kah ini?! Teriak mereka dalam hati.

"Kalian masih capek? Kalau engga mau aku ajak main basket."Tanyanya setelah menenggak minuman dari kotak pendingin.

"Aku tidak melihat lapangan basket disekitar sini,Taira."Akashi yang paling bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Kagami-chan memang tidak beristirahat dulu?"Kuroko yang kedua sadar.

"Kita main basket disini. Aku sudah beristirahat disana sebelumnya kok."Kagami menunjuk pada tepi pantai.

"Maksudnya disini?"

"Ya kita akan main dipinggir pantai. Disana sudah disiapkan ring untuk bermain basket."

"Serius?!"

"Disini mana bisa passing,Kuroko!"

"Aomine,jangan mendribble bola! Ini pasir!"

"Kise hati-hati! Ini bukan lantai!"

"Murasakibara! Pasirnya berterbangan!"

"Kulihat hanya Akashi dan Midorima saja yang baik dalam…. Ah lupakan. Kalian sama saja."

Ini pengalaman baru bagi anggota kisedai. Main basket dipantai akan semerepotkan ini ternyata. Tapi tidak salah juga meminta Kagami melatih mereka ditambah dengan bantuan Alex-san. Hasil 3 minggu latihan terasa sangat signifikan. Bahkan Momoi hampir pingsan dihari pertama mereka masuk kelas 3 dan memulai latihan. Kagami tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Momoi yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata,angka maupun sandi manapun. Kagami sekarang mengikuti klub basket,tapi hanya sebagai asisten manager. Mana mungkin ia bisa seenaknya keluar masuk gedung olahraga selama jam ekstrakulikuler kalau tidak menyandang status anggota dalam tim basket,bukan? Kagami hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi kenyataan itu. Toh selama ia bisa sparing dengan Kisedai,ia masih bisa bersenang-senang.

Sesuai pembicaraan sebelumnya juga Akashi mengantar-jemput Kagami karena kebetulan mereka sekelas lagi dan memiliki jadwal dari pagi hingga ekskul yang sama. Bagi Akashi ini adalah awal pendekatan yang baik. Walau mendapat persetujuan setengah hati dari Himuro dan Ayah Kagami yang tidak rela anak semata wayangnya yang cantik ini sudah memiliki gebetan yang bahkan Kagami sendiri tidak sadar. Bagi anggota kisedai lainnya malah awal sebuah bencana! Kalau kapten bengis mereka sudah memonopoli angel cantik mereka,mau melakukan pendekatan apalagi cuma kode pun akan mustahil! Kenapa Akashi gak ada cacat-cacatnya sedikit sih?!

'Kalau kalian lupa,tinggi Akashi 160 senti loh.'

'Tapi tinggiku malah 157 senti,Author-san.'

'Padahal kau selalu minum vanilla milkshake,Kuroko-kun. Lalu kemana larinya semua itu?'

'Entahlah.'

"Aku jadi ingin kembali ke waktu kita liburan-ssu. Apalagi saat kita berkeliling Kyoto dan 3 on 5 di _court_ dekat Rakuzan."Kise membuka percakapan di Majiba sore itu. Kedelapan anak remaja warna-warni memutuskan berkumpul selesai latihan. Bahkan Akashi yang jarang sekali bisa ikut sebelumnya akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kagami yang memintanya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau ia meninggalkannya begitu saja apa kata orang tua dan kakak sepupu gebetannya nanti?!

"Kise benar! Aku jadi ingin liburan lagi…."Kagami memakan burger yang dipesannya dengan lahap. Pipinya menggembung karena makanan yang dikunyahnya. Seperti tupai,kalau kata orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Kagami-cchi lucu sekali kalau sedang makan! Aku sampai tidak pernah bosan melihatnya."Kise berdiri lalu mencubit pipi tembem Kagami yang duduk didepannya.

"K-kise hentikan! Sakit tahu."Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengelus pipi yang dicubit Kise sebelumnya.

"Kau lucu,Bakagami. Kau selalu makan seperti orang kelaparan tapi tidak pernah gendut."Aomine melihatnya dari tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Kise tanpa berhenti mengunyah.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri,Aho! Kau juga bisa menghabiskan 20 burger dengan cepat."

"Dan Kuroko! Kau jangan cuma minum vanilla milkshake. Nih ambil burgernya Aomine dan makanlah. Kalau tidak banyak makan nanti pertumbuhanmu akan lambat."

"Hei itu burgerku!"Aomine mencoba merebut kembali burgernya yang diambil.

"Tetsu-kun,Kagamin benar. Atau kau mau aku memasakkan bekal makan siang setiap hari?"Momoi menempel pada Kuroko yang berusaha pergi dari sisi Momoi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil burger yang ditawarkan Kagami dan hampir direbut Aomine itu lalu makan dengan pelan.

"Tidak,terima kasih Momoi-san. Aku lebih baik makan burger ini."

"Tetsu-kun! Kenapa tidak memanggilku 'Momoi-chan' seperti kau memanggil Kagamin?! Dan apa masalahnya dengan bekal dariku?"

"Kau ingin membuat Tetsu meregang nyawa,Satsuki? Sebaiknya kau perbaiki dulu keahlian masakmu."

"Mou! Dai-chan kejam sekali!"

"Mungkin kalau Momo-chin bisa membuat masakan seenak Kaga-chin,Kuro-chin akan memanggilmu 'Momo-chan'."Murasakibara telah menghabiskan burger kelimanya dan sekarang hendak membuka pocky.

"Murasaki-cchi benar-ssu!"

"Sebaiknya kau mulai membawa lucky item,Momoi. Mungkin saja dengan begitu keberuntungan akan selalu datang dan Kuroko akan menerima pernyataan cintamu."

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan mereka,Satsuki."Akashi dan Midorima meminum teh hijau mereka dengan tenang.

Kuroko memberi tanda silang dengan kedua telunjuknya dan memberi pesan pada anggota kisedai lewat tatapan,'Aku tahu apa tujuan kalian dan aku tidak akan melepaskan Kagami-chan!',dan hanya dibalas dengan seringai.

"Memang seburuk apa masakan Momoi?"Kagami baru saja menyelesaikan burgernya yang ke-10 dan meminum cocacolanya hingga tandas.

"Kusarankan kau tidak pernah mencobanya,Bakagami."Aomine rasanya ingin muntah.

"Buruk sekali sampai kau bisa masuk rumah sakit-ssu."Kise bergidik ngeri.

"Bahkan ia tidak memotong lemon dalam manisannya-nodayo."Midorima berkeringat dingin.

Sedangkan Akashi dan Kuroko hanya diam walau muka mereka memucat.

"Hidoi! Kalian jahat sekali!"Momoi menangis.

"Maa,sudahlah Momoi. Kau bisa belajar masak denganku. Aku juga masih perlu banyak belajar kok."Kagami mengusap punggung Momoi perlahan untuk menenangkan walau fikirannya sendiri menerawang ketakutan pada keahlian masak si gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Kagamin baik sekali! Tenshi-chan! Untunglah kau datang ke Teiko. Aku jadi punya teman perempuan."Momoi memeluk Kagami merona karena dipanggil _tenshi_.

"Aku juga bersyukur kau datang kepada kami,Taira."Yang diiyakan dalam hati oleh yang lainnya.


End file.
